


I'm Right Here

by HyperRedFox



Category: Bros Angels, Derp Crew - Fandom, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gaming, High School, M/M, Rivalry, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: Two groups.One rivalry.For three long years, the Creatures and the Bros Angels have always hated each other. Or at least, that's what the world believes.Secrets hide deep within the groups that cause pain in a way the boys can never explain. Secrets... Love... Betrayal. All the makings for a dramatic final year of high school.The question is, can two boys find a way to help heal the wounds that keep the groups apart? Or will they only see what their leaders see?*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone in this story. They are their own people.
Relationships: Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | ZeRoyalViking
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First Prank of the School Year

My eyes shoot open as screams slowly start to fill the house, getting louder and louder as each scream starts. Feeling a knot instantly form in my stomach, I look up just in time to see a bucket start to tip over, splashing me with possibly two pounds of iced water, a couple of large pieces of ice hitting me in the head as they fall. I scream loudly and jump up in my bed, feeling a pool of water and ice build under my butt and start to soak into my pants and underwear, which makes my balls practically jump up into my stomach. Shaking from the cold, I slowly turn my head and glared at the asshole who did this to me and am greeted by my friend, roommate, and boss, Jordan, who is laughing so hard that he has tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god, your guys' screams were incredible! I honestly wasn't expecting this to be so funny!"

"What are you; five," I yell as I crawl out of my bed, spilling water and ice off as I slip off. "This has to be one of the lamest pranks you guys have ever pulled!"

"I guess you're right," he then says with a smirk on his face. "It is a lame prank. Even with the fact that we took all of your guys' underwear and hid them around the house. You better hurry up and find them though. We leave for school in twenty minutes."

As soon as he says that, my eyes widen in fear and I quickly run over to my dresser and throw open the drawer. My body heat drops even more as I see that he wasn't lying. All of my underwear was gone.

Mentally freaking out, I quickly run out of my room and instantly bump into James as he was starting to run down the hallway. He and I don't even say anything to each other, knowing that we didn't have enough time to fight this morning. We instead just move out of each other's way and run down the stairs to start reaching, joining a few of the others as they search for the same thing.

As I start tearing the house up, I start mentally beating myself over the head for being so stupid. We've all been living together for almost four years, and somehow I managed to forget the yearly tradition that Jordan created. At the start of the school year, if we weren't all up at a certain time, he and whoever was awake were going to prank us. It is this tradition that caused this chicken run and it is now the reason why I always have an alarm ready on my phone. However, I clearly forgot to set it last night, which my balls are really going to hate me for later.

After looking around the living room for a bit, I look around and see that almost half of the guys are looking for the same thing while the jackasses that woke up on time are all standing on the stairs, watching and laughing at us. I glare at them for a bit before I look back to the group of guys ripping the house apart and notice that they are all searching on the same floor... _Has anyone..._

With my question in mind, I jump over the couch, careful not to slip on the now wet floor, and run down the stairs to the basement. I quickly start tearing up the streaming room/in house theater, only to see that there still is nothing. I feel my heart start to speed up as I quickly run into the gym, and see that there's still no luck. I bite my cheek and quickly run into the last room, which I think no one has checked yet. The bathroom.

I rush in and instantly scan the room, seeing nothing at first. It isn't until I open the door to the sauna that I finally see what it is that I was looking for, which puts a huge smile on my face. There, on the bench, are all of our boxers, folded and placed into piles with a sticky note on them saying which pile belongs to who.

I quickly grab one of my boxers and, without thinking, quickly pull down my pajama pants and boxers, leaving me completely naked, since I never wear a shirt to bed. As soon as I unfold my boxers, I feel my body freeze in place as the tiled room echoes someone's whistle to me. Turning around, face bright red and my boxers and hands desperately trying to cover myself, I come face to face with the one that saw way too much. Kevin.

He is leaning against the doorframe, a slight blush on his face as he just stares at me, his eyes clouded with a dark cloud that I've seen several times before. "Don't be so shy," he then says as he pushes himself off of the doorframe and starts walking into the room. My eyes stay on him as he walks closer to me, and as he comes closer, I feel my cheeks start to burn even more than I thought possible. When he is right in front of me, he leans in close and whispers into my ear, "I was loving the view from the back. You've got to show me what the front view looks like."

I bite my cheek and push him away with one hand, keeping my boxers over me. "Fuck off, Kevin! This isn't funny!"

He chuckles a bit before he leans against the door to the sauna, crossing his arms before he checks me out. "What? It's not like you have a boyfriend that minds me staring," he then says as he raises an eyebrow at me.

I roll my eyes and just glare at him, which tells him all that I need to. "Fine," he then says before he turns around, having his back face me. Keeping my eye on him, I quickly slip into my boxers and grab my soaked clothes off the ground.

I then tap him on the shoulder, telling him he can turn back around to face me. Once he does, I continue to glare at him. "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"Because I was told to get Eddie."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," I tell him, crossing my arms.

He then pouts and gives me his best puppy-dog eyes. "You're not seriously going to be mad about this, are you?"

"I don't know; why don't you ask my balls once they come back from cuddling up to my kidneys for warmth."

He chuckles a bit before he leans against the door. "Look, I thought you would have woken up by the time we started the prank. How was I supposed to know you were still passed out?"

"You could have checked."

He sighs and holds his hands up. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up." He then takes a step closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. "I promise, tomorrow I will make sure you're up so they don't prank you again."

After he says this, I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck. "See, now how hard was that to say." I then shut my eyes and lean into him, locking my lips with his for a sweet, long kiss.

About three months ago, just a week into summer vacation, Kevin and I sort of got together. I haven't really been open about my sexuality, so I'm extremely thankful that he is okay with the idea of keeping us a secret until I feel more comfortable with coming out. I'm also thankful that he didn't question my reasoning too much. I mean, we live in a house with two couples and several people that are confirmed gay, bi, or pan. If anything, I should be far more confident about coming out to everyone here than anywhere else... But I'm not... And it's because of another secret that only one person knows about.

When we break away, I smirk at him and playfully push him back into the door before I reach down and pull my still very went pants on. "Oh come on," Kevin then says, tilting his head a little as he pouts again. "After a kiss like that, your pants should be coming off, not on."

I laugh and shake my head, "We don't have time for something like that, nor are we going to do that in this house."

"Why not? James and Aleks aren't exactly shy about it."

"You know why."

He then sighs before he walks over and grabs my boxers for me. Walking back over, he then pushes them into my arms, but I can't help but notice one of his hands quickly moving into his pocket. "Yeah, I know. And I get it, babe."

The gears quickly click into place and I glare at him again. "Did you just do what I think you just did?"

"What?"

"Pull your hand out of your pocket, closed fist."

He then presses his lips together and looks away from me before he says, "oh that... I may have done that."

"You perv!"

He then laughs a bit before he wraps his arm around me and starts walking us out. "Hey, be happy that I'm taking your underwear and no one else's."

"Why should I be happy about that?"

He then smirks at me, "Because now you'll know that I'm thinking about you the whole time."

I roll my eyes and feel my cheeks heat up again. "Doesn't change the fact that you're a pervert."

"Does it change the fact that you're with me?"

I press my lips together and look away from him as he pushes me into the steaming room. "I wouldn't go that far."

He then leans in and kisses my cheek before he starts walking towards the stairs. "That's what I thought."

I laugh again and follow him as he walks up to the first floor. "Lose the ego. It doesn't look good on you."

He and I continue to laugh as we walk up to the first and then the second floor, ignoring the jackasses that pranked me and half of the house as they tell the others that we'll be leaving in five minutes. As soon as Kevin and I walk up to the second floor, I walk straight to my room and give him a little smirk. We don't say anything, but the look we give each other is all we need to say everything.

I then walk into my room and close the door behind me. After putting my boxers back in my drawer, I sigh and allow my smile to finally fall as I pull off my pants, throwing them into my laundry basket and walk to the closet. I then pull out my NASA shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly get dressed.

My heart starts to ache as I gather my things, knowing how today is about to go. Knowing who I'm going to see in only a few minutes. Knowing what I'm going to have to do all day...

Letting out another sigh, I grab my bag and walk out into the hallway and wait for everyone to run to their rooms to change before we all meet in the living room. Jordan stands in front of us all and gives us his little speech to get us pumped for the new school year, however, I don't really pay attention to him. I'm a little too busy trying not to laugh as I hear the whispers from James and Aleks behind me.

"I'm going to kill you after school."

"Oh come on, it was funny."

"No, it fucking wasn't! Now I have to fucking start school, going commando!"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wasn't going to sit for twelve hours in wet fucking boxers, Aleksander!"

"Aleks! James," Jordan yells out, making the two stop. Once they stop talking, he says, loud enough for all of us to hear, "As I was saying! Since this is our senior year, we need to make it memorable and be on our best behavior, as hard as it may be at times. With that being said, let's just finish this school year up and move on to more important things!"

We all cheer for a bit before he continues. "Now, you guys know the rules. There will be three drivers, which are myself, Spoon, and Sly, and we all can drive three people. So, get into groups of three and pick who you want to have drive you to school every morning."

I instantly jump over to Kevin and he and I start looking around as we whisper to each other. "If we ride with Spoon and Seamus, we're going to have to hear them either gushing over each other or fighting every morning," I whisper, making it clear that I did not want to ride with them, as much as I love them.

"True, but can we really trust Eddie to wake up on time every morning?"

He and I then nod, knowing who we had to get to and fast. Grabbing our bags, he and I quickly jump over the couch and rush up to Jordan, both of us grabbing his arms, scaring him a bit and causing him to make his overly dramatic terrified face. "Jordan," Kevin then says as he puts his other hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Jordan; you got room in your car for two?"

Jordan snaps back to his normal self after Kevin asks this and he looks at him. "Yeah. So you guys want to ride with me for the year?"

"Yup," I quickly answer before I pat him on the back and start pushing him towards the door.

Soon after we start walking, we hear someone yelling out, "Jordan! Jordan! Wait up!"

I quickly recognize the voice as Dan and let out a silent sigh. I'll be riding in the same car with two friends that I've known from the start and my secret boyfriend. Honestly, that idea is sort of relaxing.

As soon as Dan catches up with us, he and Jordan grab their stuff and lead us out of the house and to Jordan's car. Jordan and Dan jump into the front, allow Kevin and I to take up the back. Once we get in, I'm about to throw my bag onto the floor, but stop when Kevin lays his bag on his lap and motions for me to do the same. When I do, I instantly feel a hand jump onto my thigh and start moving ever so slightly.

I try to hide my blush, but end up looking out the window because I can't help but enjoy the feeling. To make it better, because of some argument due to the obvious wannabe couple, also known as Joe and Spencer, wanting to be in the same car together, we end up having to wait an extra five minutes before we can even start the drive to the school... _Five minutes of Kevin rubbing my thigh and blowing into my ear to tease me. Jackass._

As soon as we are all ready to go... nothing really changes. Kevin keeps his hand on my thigh pretty much the entire car ride, and when Jordan and Dan aren't paying attention, he teases me. 

I can already tell, this is going to be a long year... And I kind of can't wait to see how this shit show is going to play out. There never really was the chance of there being a dull moment when you were in The Creatures.


	2. YouTube Academy

_ "Teenagers nowadays all say the same thing. School is boring and they never see the point to it. They want to learn about things they can see themselves using in the future. Things that will benefit them in the future. Things that will actually help them later on in life. _

_ They want to be able to choose what exactly they will be learning, and what could help them more in life. That's where we come in. _

_ YouTube Academy! _

_ The nation's biggest academy, and the academy created to help students already working their dream job. Whether it's beauty, gaming, drama, mental health, or anyone of the many different communities our Tubers are in, there will always be a place for them to feel at home! So, as long as they are able to be accepted into our Partnership Program, they are able to apply to become a student here! Apply now, and allow us to help open the doors for the future today!" _

I roll my eyes as I think back to that stupid email my parents got back when I started getting paid for the videos I made. I should have known it was all too good to be true, but then again, what does a fourteen-year-old know about bullshit... _Actually, some could know a lot. But then again, my parents still should have known better than to give the final say to me. I mean, for god sake, just four months beforehand, they thought I was going into porn because of how I worded "I got sent a contract"._

_Where was I?_

_Oh right!_

_This place is hell!_

As Jordan leads the other two cars into the parking lot, I groan and silently wish I was back in bed. Although this school has somewhat kept its word about teaching us skills that we can use to help us farther our careers on YouTube, that email never said shit about us having to be here for anywhere between eight to twelve hours a day, depending on which community you're apart of and if you are willing to take summer classes throughout your four years here!

Stepping out of our cars, all of us gather around and pull out our schedules for the first time since they were mailed to us over a week ago. We all look them over and figure out which classes we all have together. I see Kevin rolls his eyes when he and I look at our schedules. We don't have a single class together unless you count lunch.

After seeing our schedules, we put them in our pockets before we finally walk up to the school. As soon as we walk in, we all immediately light up as we all see a bunch of our other friends. I mean, this school may suck, but considering everyone here are YouTubers, it made networking and making some real friends really easy.

As we walk down the hallways, we pretty much say hi to everyone we walk past before we finally get to our lockers. Once we do, we all instantly pulls our backpacks off and drag them up to our assigned lockers, opening them and shoving all of the textbooks we had to buy last week into them. As soon as I have everything in my locker, I pull out what I'm going to need for my first class and double-check to make sure that I have everything that I'm going to need.

As I look over everything, everyone else starts to talk to one and other. So it doesn't really surprise me when Kevin, whose locker is right next to mine, turns to me and asks me, "So, you going to record tonight?"

"If I don't have a lot of homework, yeah." I then smirk and look up to him. "Did you want to join me?"

"No shit," he then whispers to me, a grin on his face. "Did you want to make it just you and me?"

"Maybe another time," I then answer him, looking back to my bag. "There aren't a lot of good co-op games out right now that haven't already gotten old, and I really don't want to deal with randoms. So, we're going to need to find at least two more people."

"Okay," he then says before he turns to his right and asks James and Aleks, "Hey; did you guys want to record with Ze and I tonight?"

I laugh and roll my eyes at him, but soon stop when I see another group of people walking over. As if on cue, the rest of the guys soon stop their conversations and all turn their heads towards the same group. I also join them, standing up and stepping away from the group as they get closer, my stare turning into a glare.

Once the group in front of us come up, stopping in front of us, they all stop their conversations as well and glare back at us. The tension between all of us making the air so thick that you'd need a saw to cut through it. This is honestly not a surprising reaction. Ever since the middle of freshmen year, we've had to act like this. Ever since this stupid group and this stupid rivalry was formed.

The group in front of us is known as the Bros Angels, and it is made up of several people. The leader, Max or Gassy, an ex-creature, who was kicked out for becoming lazy and not trying to be a part of more things we had been doing when we all first started out. Adam or Seananners, both close friends of Gassy, who hate us. Renay, Gassy's ex-girlfriend. Sark, Adam's best friend. I quickly notice that Diction, or Nick, is missing from the group since he isn't next to Gassy or Adam. Then there's John or Smarty, a friend of the final member of the group... the one that hurts me the most to say...

As we glare at the Bros Angels, my eyes soon lock onto the final member of the group. Anthony or ChilledChaos. Like Gassy, Chilled is an ex-creature, who we thought left on some pretty good terms. Keyword being "thought".

When freshmen year started, we all honestly thought things would have been fine and fun... Then this group showed up and started pissing everyone off. Picking fights, bullying the few guys in our group that don't immediately start throwing punches and framing us for bullshit we had nothing to do with. After a couple of months of doing nothing, we dropped down to their level, and we haven't really pulled ourselves off of it... as much as that sucks.

Despite all that has happened between the two groups, part of me can't help but wish that all of us could just be friends. As I said before, Chilled and Gassy used to be in our group. They used to be our friends... I still hold a bunch of fond memories with those two close to my heart, and the idea of having to hate them honestly hurts me in so many ways... especially the idea of having to hate Chilled.

As much as I try to hide it, I can't exactly hide the truth from everyone. That truth being, I had a crush on Chilled when he was a Creature... and I still sort of do. The idea of having to insult him and throwing shit at him during class hurts me to do. The idea of turning my back on him causes my heart to ache. The idea... the idea of having to hate him hurts me in a way that words can't even describe... but I have to... I'm a Creature.

A minute passes before we finally end this stupid glare down, a few of us from both groups turning away from the others and trying to start the conversations back up. I, myself, stand next to Kevin and make him turn his back to them as well, asking James and Aleks again if they were going to join us tonight.

"Yeah," Aleks answers, his eyes still somewhat glued on the other group. "We're down for tonight."

"Wait, why are you answering for me," James then asks, finally taking his eyes off of the other group to snap his head to Aleks.

Aleks rolls his eyes and looks to James. "What? Are you saying you don't want to play tonight?"

"No, but I would like to answer for myself."

Aleks sighs and hangs his head, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Why am I fucking dating you, again?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

I chuckle and roll my eyes at the two. "You guys act like an old married couple, I swear to god."

"Well that's what happens when you stay in a relationship as long as them," Jordan jumps in, walking over to us and crossing his arms. "I mean seriously, you two have been together since the seventh grade. I'm surprised you guys haven't killed each other yet."

"I bet the sex makes up for all the fights," Kevin then jokes, slipping his hand around me when he leans a little closer to me and grabbing my ass. I try not to flinch or let out a squeak when he does this, but I have to silently pray to God that my face isn't bright red.

"Fuck you both," James then says before he nudges Jordan with his elbow. "You both are just jealous."

"Oh believe me," Kevin then chuckles before he gives my ass another squeeze. "I have no reason to be jealous."

"Oh yeah," Aleks chuckles. "What; you got someone and you haven't told us?"

"Maybe," Kevin then says before he finally takes his hand away from my ass and leans against the lockers. "Or maybe I'm just happy to not fight over stupid shit like you two."

His comments cause Jordan and I to laugh, but before Aleks or James could say anything in return, we finally hear the bell for the first class. Grabbing my textbook and notebook, I follow Jordan and Seamus to our first class since we had it together.

Once we get to it, we instantly go to the back of the class and sit down together. After we take our seats, I look towards the front and see Gassy, Chilled, and Adam walk in. Before I could say anything, Gassy smirks and leads the other two to the desks right in front of us, all three of them sitting so that they could block our view of the front, even though there were three open seats on the other side of the room.

I could hear Jordan growl, and knowing that he would kill me if I were to say this out loud for them to hear, I quickly pull out my pen from my pocket and rip out a sheet from my notebook. I then write on it, _"Why don't we just move to the three open seats?"_ and I slide it over to him with the pen.

Seconds later, he passes it back to me and I read it to myself. _"No! We sat here first! We are not moving!"_

I roll my eyes before I crumble up the paper and throw it at Chilled's head, catching it, before throwing it into the bin by the teacher's desk. When he looks back at me, glaring at me, I give him a confused expression and ignore Jordan and Seamus as they giggle to themselves. _This is going to be a long day, I can already tell._


	3. Seats

As we walk out of class, I can't help but roll my eyes at Jordan as he growls under his breath, pissed off that Gassy pretty much "forced" him to stare at the back of his head for almost an hour. As soon as we get to our lockers, Seamus just says, "Jordan, just shut up. Look, we'll just sit up front for the damn year, it's not a big deal. If they want to try to block our view, we'll just sit somewhere where they can't do that."

"It doesn't change that fact that they did it in the first place, Seamus!"

"Neither will your whining."

"He has a point," I then say as I open my locker. "You know just letting it get to you like this is only going to give them the win, right," I then add, knowing that this will get him to shut up about the situation. And of course, it works.

I then start to put my history books back into my locker, and as I start to pull out my physics books, I can feel someone staring at me. Trying not to make it obvious, I look through the corner of my eye... and see Chilled staring at me as he leans against his locker a few feet away from me. Shocked by seeing him, I turn my head and look at him straight on, causing him to quickly turn away from me and jump into the conversation Gassy was having with Smarty.

A bit confused, I turn back to my locker and try to calm myself, praying to god that my face isn't as red as it feels. After a couple of deep breaths, I close my locker and turn to my group, saying a quick little bye before I start walking to my next class, knowing that it's going to be on the other side of the school. This and my next class were going to be the only two classes that I had alone, which honestly is something that I enjoyed. As much as I love the guys, I know that spending every single hour of the day with them can get a bit much. Sometimes, having a little space is a good thing, and it's something that I've learned to cherish whenever I got the chance.

When I finally get to the classroom, the first bell rings, telling everyone they need to start heading to their classes. I feel a bit of excitement start to hit me as I walk in. The guys may make fun of me for it, but I just can't help myself. I'm not exactly a nerd, but when it comes to science, I can't help but love everything about it.

Once I walk into class, I immediately take a seat at the front of the room. As I wait for class to start, I decide to pull out my phone and start scrolling through Twitter. About a minute passes before I hear the second bell, telling everyone that they really need to hurry up and get to class, which makes me look up to see who would be rushing in. Not even two seconds after I look up, I see Chilled and Smarty rush into the classroom, which makes my heart stop.

I don't really have a problem with them exactly since Chilled and Smarty don't really do anything to me, but I don't know how well I can do with them alone if they do decide to try to mess with me. Not to mention, I don't think I would be able to hide my crush on Chilled for that long without someone here to distract me.

I try to shrink in my seat as I watch them start to walk towards the back of class, but I guess Chilled was able to feel my eyes on him like how I felt his eyes on me, because when he and Smarty were about halfway towards the back, he stops and looks over to me. I look away from him, snapping my head to the front of the class, but look out through the corner of my eye.

Chilled looks back to Smarty and I hear him say, "Hey, why don't we try to sit more towards the front?"

"What; why?"

"I just want to."

I gulp and look to my right, seeing one seat open, while to my left, there are two seats. I could feel sweat starting to build upon my forehead as I think about the idea of me sitting right next to Chilled for the year, which makes my stomach twist as the butterflies try to burst out. This could go one of two ways, and I'm honestly scared of them both.

Before Chilled could convince Smarty to come over, I feel a hand drift onto my shoulder, making me jump a bit before I look up and see a kid wearing a green and black striped shirt standing right next to me. "Hey, are either of these seats taken," he then asks as he points to the two seats next to me.

I silently pray that he takes one of the seats to my left before I say, "No. Go ahead and take one."

I then smile as he thanks me and walks to my left, taking a seat right next to me.

"Damn it, Smarty," I then hear Chilled whine from across the room.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Just fucking move before we lose a seat back here too!"

I let out a silent sigh before I turn back to the kid next to me and give him a friendly smile. "So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah. I just moved here from Texas. The name's Anthony."

_Great; just what I needed. Another Anthony in my life._

"Cool. I'm Steven, but everyone calls me, Ze. I run a gaming channel called ZeRoyalViking."

"Oh, right," he quickly says, slightly embarrassed. "I keep forgetting everyone here is a YouTuber. I guess it's more common to introduce yourself with your channel here."

I chuckle a bit. "Yeah, it kind of is. It makes networking a lot easier too."

He laughs a bit before he clears his throat. "I run a gaming channel called GaLmHD, and the people I normally play with call me GaLm."

"So, you do multiplayer?"

"Sometimes, but I mainly do let's plays."

"Well, if you ever want to play together or hang out outside of school, just hit me up," I then say, taking out a sheet of paper and writing my number and Twitter handle before folding it up and handing it to him. He simply just smiles and puts the paper in his folder, thanking me just as the teacher rushes into the classroom, a stack of papers in his hand. 

Just as fast as the class started, it just as quickly ends, and I don't waste any time rushing down to the lockers. I'm breathing heavily the second I reach them, making me realize just how out of shape I am. However, I don't have much time to relax. I open up my locker and throw my physics books in before I pull out my literature books. I more than likely won't need it since most literature class pretty much waste the first day going over rules and making us introduce ourselves to each other, but it never hurts to be prepared.

Since this class isn't that far from my locker, once I have everything, I just close it, turn to my group, and talk to them for a little bit. We all just talk about a couple of things that had happened in our last class period and started talking about the teachers we have. However, I get taken out of the conversation a bit when I hear Gassy yell, "Chilled; are you listening to me?!"

I look over my shoulder, towards the Bro's Angels, and see Chilled rubbing the back of his neck as Gassy glares at him. A huge part of me is curious about what could be happening and I want to hear what they are saying, but with the Creatures all around me, talking all at once, it's impossible for me to hear them say anything. So, I turn back around and rejoin my group.

Once the first bell rings, we all split off and go to our classes, Kevin walking me to mine, since it's along the way to his. As we walk, he whispers a couple of things into my ear, making me blush bright red, and making me feel a little uncomfortable. I don't mind the flirting and everything when it's just him and I, however, when we're out in public, like now, it feels like a bit much for me.

Once we come to my class, I turn around and lean against the wall as he stands in front of me. We talk a little bit more, and he leans in close to whisper a few more things into my ear, making me flustered. I push him away, making him laugh a bit before he finally leaves, allowing me to walk into class, just as the bell rings.

However, the second I do walk into class, my eyes widen and I feel my heart drop. I'm one of the last people to come in, and because of this, there are only two seats open. Both of them being next to Chilled.

I take a deep, shaky breath before I walk over, knowing that I don't have much of a choice but to sit next to him. As I walk over, he never looks at me, his head looking down to his lap, hopefully staring at his phone. Once I'm next to him, I clear my throat and ask, speaking to him for the first time in three years, "Is anyone sitting here?"

He snaps his head up the second he hears my voice and his eyes shrink to the size of an atom. I guess out of shock, he looks around and sees that I am talking to him and that the only seats open are next to him. I rub my arm, awkwardly as he does this, unsure of what to do or say. I can feel some eyes on me as a couple of students notice that Chilled and I have to not only sit next to each other in a non-asshole way but that we have finally spoken to each other. Something no one has seen us do since the rivalry started.

As soon as Chilled turned back to me, I can see him nervously squirm in his seat. He and I used to be best friends. Closer than anyone else in the Creatures before the split. Well, that's not true. James and Aleks were just as close, but they became a couple... _Something I really wish would have happened with us._ Having to end what we once had was definitely difficult for both of us, but it was made worse because Max and Jordan told us both, the second we were declared rivals, that neither of us were to say anything to each other... Not even goodbye.

Having to walk away from him that day was one of the hardest things I had to do... And it still hurts to think about sometimes... Sometimes I wonder if he was hurting just as much as I was when we turned our backs on each other...

Taking a deep breath, Chilled looks up to me finally says, "No. Go ahead and sit down."

I snap back to reality as soon as he says that, and I just nod and walk over to the empty seat next to him. Placing my books and notebook on the desk, I sit down next to him and nervously pull out my phone. I immediately open my text messages and scroll down to Jordan's number, but stop when I hear the teacher start to speak. Biting my lip, I slide my phone back into my pocket and look forward, not wanting to get in trouble.

Looking up, I let out a quiet groan as I roll my eyes at who I see at the front of the class.

Dex and Seamus told me they both had this teacher last year, but they described her as a lovely woman, who was excited about having her first child. The woman in front of us, however, looked like she could have been waiting for her tenth grandchild.

_A substitute. Great. So I did bring my books for no reason._

Clearing her throat, the substitute introduced herself before explaining that she would be our teacher for the next three months since our actual teacher just had her baby last week. I rest my head in my hand and roll my eyes as she continues to talk, telling us how long she had been teaching and other things no one honestly cares about. I only start really listening again when I hear the words "pairing up" come from her.

Eyes wide open, I look to the front as she starts handing out piles of papers to the kids in front of the rows of desks to pass back to everyone else. She then pointed to one row and then to the row next to it, telling them, "Partners," before moving on to the next row. She continues doing this until she comes to the last two rows, which makes my heart drop and my stomach twist.

She hands off the pile of papers to the person in the front of my row before she does the same to the person in front of Chilled's. She then points to the both of the rows and says, "Partners," before walking over to her desk. Before the papers even get to us, I snap my head over to look at Chilled, and he does the same for me. Both of us have our jaws wide open, neither knowing what to do or say.

_Jordan isn't going to be happy when I tell him about this._


	4. Still Close

Chilled and I just stare at each other in shock for what feels like an eternity. The idea of having to work on something together, having to talk about even an assignment with each other is something we haven't thought of or looked forward to since we were in middle school. And the fact that it is going to happen now...

Chilled and I both snap back to reality when the person in front of him gets impatient with our stare down and smacks Chilled with the stack of papers, making myself and the people behind and in front of me laugh. Once we remember that we have to take the papers and pass them back, I turn to the girl in front of me and take them from her, apologizing for making her hold onto them for who knows how long. I then take a sheet for myself and pass the pile to the person behind me, apologizing to them as well. I then finally take a look at the paper and see that it's just a questionnaire, wanting us to ask our partner questions to get to know each other more.

I sigh when I see this before I look over to Chilled, who reacted to it the same way. He and I just nod at each other before we silently start working on the paper, answering every single question without having to turn to each other. Well, that is except for one question.

_ **"What is the most popular ship you are apart of? Who is involved in this ship?"** _

If this was three years ago, I would be able to answer this question without a second of hesitation. For me, the answer never changed, but I haven't really kept up with Chilled since our rivalry started. I don't know the answer anymore.

"You two are supposed to be answering the questions for the other person," I suddenly hear right next to me. Looking over, I see the substitute standing over Chilled, looking down at him and I with her hands on her hips.

"We are," Chilled plainly answers.

"Are you two friends?"

"No," I then answer, looking away from Chilled.

"Then why don't you two talk to each other to get your answers?"

"Because we already know all the answers to this stuff," Chilled tells her.

"How? You two aren't friends!"

"Because we do," I argue, quickly starting to get annoyed.

She growls at us before she takes our papers away from us and slams down two new sheets. "Alright, you smartasses; if you two want to act like know-it-alls, then let's see how much you two know about the other. I want you two to write down your own answers, and then I will quiz you in front of the whole class. And you two can't talk!"

We shrug and just fill out the questionnaire with the sub hanging over us like an annoying bug, making sure that we don't speak to each other. Once we're done, she takes our questions and has us walk to the front of the class, next to each other. Chilled and I both cross our arms and sadly look away from each other.

The sub then stands by the teacher's desk, leaning against it before she starts reading off the questions, telling us we have to now answer for each other. "What are your real names?"

"Anthony Chaos," I answer.

"Steven Viking," Chilled answers.

"Where are you originally from?"

"New York."

"California."

"Do you have any siblings? If yes, then how many?"

"Yes, an older brother."

"Yes, a younger sister."

"Favorite color?"

"Red," Chilled and I answer at the same time.

"Channel names and types."

"ChilledChaos, gaming."

"ZeRoyalViking, gaming."

This continues on for another two minutes before we finally get to the final question and the question I didn't know the answer to. However, I can't let the question just pass. So, when she asks, "What is the most popular ship you are in," I decide to just say my answer.

"ZeRoyalChaos..." Chilled and I both answer at the same time.

The second this happens, he and I snap our heads to look at each other, our eyes wide open and jaws dropped in shock. Neither of us expected the other to say that name.

"Who is involved in the ship," the sub then asks us, her brow scrunched up in confusion.

I smile up at Chilled before I say, "Myself and ChilledChaos."

Chilled smiled back to me, his eyes lighting up a bit. "Myself and ZeRoyalViking."

"Hold on," the substitute yells out, pushing herself off of the desk. "I thought you said you two aren't friends!"

"We aren't," I then sadly say, my smile quickly fading away. "The groups we are in have a rivalry going on."

"But we used to be best friends back in middle school and a bit at the start of our freshman year."

"Why didn't either of you tell me that?!"

"We sort of tried to," Chilled then tells her, looking back to her.

This seems to piss her off a bit, but she just takes a deep breath before telling Chilled and I to go back to our seats. We both don't argue and do as she says. Once we take our seats, she starts talking about what we could expect for the rest of the year; however, I don't really pay that much attention to a word she says.

As soon as we take our seat, Chilled pulls out a piece of paper from his notebook and quickly starts writing on it. Once he's done, he slides it over to me.

_ **"Hey buddy. How're you doing?"** _

I smile and chuckle a bit before I pull out my pen and write, _**"I'm doing good, buddy. How are you doing?"**_ I immediately slide it back over to him, allowing him to read it.

Once he does, he and I simply look over to each other and smile. This honestly feels wrong but so good at the same time. _Jordan is so going to kill me if he finds out._

The rest of class seemed to drag on for hours thanks to the substitute's way of teaching, but part of me honestly didn't mind. It gave me all the time in the world to finally catch up with my best friend, even if we had to use five sheets of paper to do it.

Anyways, once the bell finally rings, I pull out my phone and check my text. I had only gotten one text, which was from Kevin, asking me to wait by the door so we could walk back to the lockers together. This makes me press my lips, but I send him back a text, agreeing to do so.

I can tell what Kevin is trying to do and it is sweet and all, but it's not really something secret couples do. Letting out a sigh, I grab my notebook and books and am about to walk out of the class, but stop when Chilled grabs my arm.

"Hey Ze, can I talk to you really fast?"

I look towards the door before I put my stuff down and turn back to him. "We need to make it fast."

"I know. Max is going to be waiting for me. His class was just across the hall. It's just," he takes a deep breath and looks at the empty seat that's right behind him. "I don't know when's the next time we'll actually be able to talk, so... I don't want a repeat of our last goodbye. I wanted to do it properly."

I blink and stare up at him, knowing exactly what he means... _It hurt me so much having to just walk away from him... I guess I finally got my answer... It hurt him too._

Gulping, I look down to my books and pick them back up before I looked back up to him. "It was really nice catching up, Anthony," I start off, feeling my heart start to break all over again.

"It was... I missed talking to you, Steven..."

"I missed it too..."

We stare into each other's eyes and stay silent for a bit. Trying to find the right words to say. After a bit though, we knew that Kevin and Max would be waiting for us by now, and I decide to just say it.

"I'll see you around, buddy... I'll miss you."

"I-... I'll miss you too."

With those words being said, I turn away and walk out the door, forcing a smile when I see Kevin, and he and I start walking back to the lockers, ignoring Max's glare as we walk by him. 

As we walk, Kevin asks me what was taking me so long to leave class, which I quickly come up with a simple, and easy to remember, lie for. As soon as we get to the lockers, I open mine up and start switching out my books. After, I close the door and turn to the group, quickly finding Jordan and deciding that I needed to tell him that I'm sitting next to Chilled now. If anyone from that class decided to start talking, it was only going to look bad on me, and the last thing I needed was to get in trouble for something so stupid and out of my control.

Pushing my books under my arm, I walk around the group and grab Jordan's arm, tugging him a bit away from the group. He and I had our next class together, so all I needed to do was nod my head in the direction we needed to go before he got what I was saying. With a quick goodbye, he and I start making our way to our first class in the gaming building.

As we walk out of the main building, I let out a sigh as I feel sunlight hit my skin and finally breathe in from nice, fresh air. "God it feels so good to get out of that building."

"I know. It feels like being in an airplane after a while with how stuffy it gets in there." He then looks over to me before he asks, "So why did you want to start walking to class so badly?"

I look over to him before I sigh again, feeling like I'm a little kid, about to get ground for something stupid. "Well, I didn't want anyone else to tell you."

"Tell me what," he then asks in a stern voice, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me off the path to the gaming building.

I look down at the patch of grass that we were standing on, not wanting to see his face. "Last period... I had Chilled in my class."

"You didn't talk to him, did you?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I got into class a bit late, and I had no choice but to sit next to him. When class started, the stupid sub partnered us up and made us do this stupid questionnaire. We tried filling them out without talking to each other, but then the sub got mad and made us redo it, in front of the class."

"And that's the only time you spoke to him?" I nod my head, looking up to him. "Alright. Since you didn't have a choice, I'll let this slide. Are you able to move seats?"

"I don't know."

"Try to move tomorrow. Sit on the opposite side of the room as him and don't even look at him."

"Yes sir," I then say, looking back down to the ground, a little hurt.

A few seconds of silence pass before Jordan asks, "Do you still love him?" I nod, and I swear I could hear him silently curse under his breath, probably thinking I won't be able to hear him. "Did this questionnaire thing make things worse?"

I nod again, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath. "He and I got every single question about each other right."

Jordan sighs before putting his hand on my shoulder, telling me to turn around so we could start walking to class. "I'm honestly not shocked by that. You two were way too close back before the Bros Angels became a group." Keeping my eyes on the ground, I just let out a sigh and start trying to push the thought of Chilled out of my mind. "I honestly wish you could get over this dern crush. I hate seeing you like this."

"I hate feeling like this," I tell him, wanting to rip my heart out so badly at this exact second. "I'm honestly trying to move on, Jordan. I really am."

"I've heard. Or at least, I've seen. Ze, I want you to tell me right now, how do you feel about Kevin."

"What," I almost yell, snapping my head to look up to him.

"Don't you what me. I've seen how you and Kevin have been acting. I'm not stupid or blind." I blush and look away from him. "You know that as the leader, I need to look after everyone in this group. With that being said, I need to make sure that you and Kevin are both good. I don't want him to get used or hurt, and I don't want you to put yourself in an uncomfortable situation."

"It's not- No," I then quickly say, looking back to him. "I- He..." I groan before I take a deep breath and try to actually think about what it is that I'm trying to say. Once I know what I'm even saying, I speak. "I like Kevin. He's a sweet guy, smart, brave. He's even been opening up to me. Did you know that he was thinking of joining the air force?"

"I didn't. When did he start thinking about this?"

"He told me that he's always thought of it, but he doesn't know for sure if he wants to actually go through with joining. Over the summer, he and I spent a lot of late nights just talking and enjoying ourselves... But I can't stop thinking about Chilled. I don't want to hurt Kevin, believe me, I don't... I just..."

"You need to be open with him, then. It isn't exactly fair that he is being open with you and you are hiding this from him." 

Jordan walks a little bit ahead of me and opens the door to the gaming building for me. He and I then make our way up to the second floor, where our next class was going to be. "I know that you're right... I just don't know how he's going to react to learning that his boyfriend has a thing for someone that use to be his best friend, and that is now in the rival group."

"It's better than learning about it by hearing you moaning Chilled's name in a wet dream."

"Ew, what the fuck, Jordan! I would never!"

"You say that, but we shared a bed at PAX."

"That wasn't a wet dream, you pervert!... That was just a really, really good dream."

Jordan laughs at my joke and the two of us continue to walk until we come up to our next class. However, we stop when we suddenly hear someone calling my name. Turning around, I look towards the stairwell we had just left and see GaLm running out of it and running up to me. I smile at him and quickly introduce him to Jordan before asking him what he was doing.

A bit out of breath from running to catch up to me after he saw Jordan and I walking past his next class, he tells us that he and a new friend of his were already starting to plan a party for this upcoming friend, and he wanted to know if I would go. I happily agree and ask him if it would be okay if I brought the rest of the Creatures with me.

"Of course, man. Tom was just telling me that his parents are in restate and that they just got the keys for a house that needed to get cleaned up anyway. In his words, 'we could completely trash the place and it wouldn't really matter. It's all going to get cleaned up next week'."

I laugh before saying, "Alright. My friends and I would be more than happy to come by and destroy the place then."

He then laughs before saying, "Alright. I'll text you the details later then," before he starts running back to the stairwell.

Once he starts walking down the stairs, Jordan and I turn away and walk into the classroom, taking our seats in the back just before the final bell rings out. _It's not even lunch yet, and today has been completely all over the place. I'm almost tempted to say 'what else could possibly fucking happen,' but I'm scared that putting that out into the world would actually welcome something to happen... Fuck._


	5. Lunch Time

After another long and slightly less boring class period, Jordan and I don't waste too much time getting out of the classroom and running back to our lockers in the main building. Already, thanks to the distance, we knew the others would get to them first, but we didn't want to be last in line to get some lunch. 

As soon as we run-up to the lockers, Jordan and I quickly throw our books in them before we turn to the others. All of us pretty much start talking all at once as we walk out of the main building and make our way to the snack line on the side of the cafeteria. A few of the guys stay outside of the line, however, since they had brought their lunches with them. One by one, everyone quickly grabbed whatever food they wanted before we all finally go to the courtyard. Although it is a bit of a long walk from the line to our spot, we knew that we had to claim it.

Since the start of our freshman year here, we've made it clear that this one little corner of the courtyard was ours, and we planned to keep it that way. It was a really nice little patch of grass in between two large trees with a brick wall wrapping around it. It was nice, cool, and the wall made it feel that it was meant for a bit of privacy, away from the crowds. That's why we loved it and always made sure to save it for ourselves.

Once we get to our spot, we all take our seats in between the two trees. I sit next to Kevin and he and I lean up against one of the trees. I try not to make it obvious, but I also lean against Kevin's arm, hopefully giving him a bit of the attention that I know he loves, but still hiding the relationship.

We all talk amongst ourselves as we then eat, with me and Kevin sharing a bag of chips he brought from the house. After some time, everything was finished up, and we use the rest of the lunch hour to relax. Eddie decides to be kind of stupid and he starts climbing one of the trees and getting onto one of the lowest branches, which is still a good ten feet above the ground.

Jordan and I watch him, worried that he may fall and break his skull open. Once he's in a good position, he calls out to Dex, who throws him Eddie's phone, which he had been holding onto. As soon as Eddie catches it, he immediately starts taking pictures for Twitter, even getting a couple of shots of us from above.

Once he's done with his little photoshoot, he throws his phone back to Dex and climbs back done before sitting next to Aleks and Dex. A few seconds later, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, telling me that he had posted the picture.

Shaking my head, I look over to Kevin and tell him, "I better not see you doing something that stupid. We have enough idiots in this group."

"Hey," Eddie yells before he throws a pinecone at me.

Kevin then laughs before he takes the pinecone and starts playing with it. "Can't really make any promises there. The more dangerous some shit is, the more fun."

"H-hey guys," we then hear Joe say, his voice shaking from his nerves. That makes everyone shut up and snap our heads over to the brick wall, where he and Spencer were sitting, staring down at their phones, jaws wide open.

"What's wrong," Jordan quickly asks, standing up.

"Get on Twitter," Spencer then says. "Now!"

I can feel my heart skip a beat at the sound of their voices. They sound so worried and scared, _but why?_

All at once, we all pull out our phones and jump onto Twitter. I start scrolling through my timeline, and when I see all of the tweets that were going off from the past hour, my jaw drops open.

_ **"Who's bright idea was it to throw a party and invite both the Creatures and the Bros Angels? Are yall looking to start a brawl?"** _

_ **"Who needs TV? Apparently just come to this Friday's party and you'll get to see a real fight! Brought to you by two idiots and two pussy groups that can't get along for shit!"** _

_ **"I wonder why the police will be called to this one. Because of the loud music or because one of the group members kills someone from the other group."** _

_ **"If Tom and GaLm were smart, they would start charging people at the door to get into this party. They'll make bank thanks to those two groups. And the fight is going to be so damn good, it would be worth it."** _

_ **"I really want to know who's the dumbass that invited both groups to this party."** _

After a while of scrolling through the long line of tweets, I stop and look up to Jordan. I could see a fire burning in his eyes as he scrolls through his timeline, reading every single tweet sent. Looking around, I could see that everyone has the same expression of shock on, but a couple have a few different emotions mixed into them. Some had confusion, most likely wondering what the plan is going to be. While others are pissed off.

As I was scanning the group, James jumps up and walks around several people, just to get to me. Grabbing my shirt, he pulls me up and slams me against the tree. "What the fuck did you do, Ze?! Why the fuck did you agree to go to a fucking party **THEY** were going to go to?! Are you trying to get one of us killed or arrested or something?!"

Aleks and Kevin immediately jump up and run over to us, quickly taking a hold of James and prying him off of me. As Eddie and Aleks grab a hold of James and holds him back, Kevin turns his attention to me and makes sure that I'm okay.

I shake my head and quickly say, "I didn't know that they were going to be there. GaLm didn't say anything about the Bros Angels. If I knew they were going, I wouldn't have agreed to shit, you know that."

"He's telling the truth," Jordan then says, standing up and turning to us. "His friend never said shit about the Bros Angels going, but there's a chance that he didn't even know they were going to go."

"What do you mean, Hordan," Eddie asks, letting go of James.

"I mean look through all the tweets. They all saw GaLm, who is Ze's friend, and Tom. There were two people involved. Not only that, but I looked more into it. Tom is Tom Fawkes, who is friends with John Page."

"Smarty," I whisper out, just loud enough for the people next to me to hear.

"I think while GaLm ran up to Ze and I to invite us to this party, Tom asked Smarty to go as well, and Smarty did exactly what Ze did. He agreed and asked for the Bros Angels to go as well."

"Well, what are we going to do," Joe then asks, standing up as well.

"The entire school is talking about this," Spencer says, shaking his head. "We can't just not go, it will make us look like a bunch of babies."

"But if we do go," Dan starts, worry heavily laced in his voice as he stares at James through the corner of his eye. "Then something could start. And the last thing any of us want is for one of us to get in trouble with the cops." He then looks over to me. "Or for someone to get hurt."

"All of that is true," Jordan states, most likely speaking to himself, judging by his facial expression. "So that means we need to look for a third option."

"A third option," Dex asks. "Is there a third option?"

"There has to be," Kevin states, sliding his arm around my shoulder as he leans to one leg. "It can't be as simple as we go or we don't."

I keep my eye on Jordan as the conversation continues. It takes a bit, but slowly, I see Jordan's eyes start to grow wide as an idea breaks its way through. "That's it," Jordan then says, his voice sounding much calmer than we would have expected.

Everyone went silent and turned their attention to Jordan the moment he spoke up, and we all watched as he pulled out his phone. Without saying a single word, he began typing away on his phone. After a minute, the bell for our next class rings, but none of us move. None of us speak. We all just watch and wait to see what Jordan does.

Once he stops, he doesn't say anything. He just stares at his phone. His expression is hard to read, but something in my gut just started screaming that this couldn't be good.

"Jordan," Spencer speaks up, his voice shaking a little. "What did you just do?"

Taking a deep breath, Jordan finally started to move, turning to Spencer and Joe as he puts his phone into his pocket and putting his hands on his hips. "There's a little change in plans for today. Joe, Spencer; I want you two to go straight home after school and wait for me to text you both. If I hadn't done so within an hour after you two get home, I want you two to call the police."

He then turns to everyone else. "As for the rest of you; you will all come with me. We're going to have a meeting."

"A meeting," Seamus asks, confused.

Spoon tightens his hold on Seamus as a considered expression crawls onto his face. "Jordan, what did you just do?"

"Something I honestly didn't want to do... Something I hadn't thought about doing in years..."

"What," James and Aleks both ask in annoyed tones.

Shaking his head, Jordan glared at the two. "Way to ruin the tension, jerks! I just texted Gassy!"

"How the fuck were we supposed to know that," James yells, he and Aleks turning completely towards him before they start arguing with him.

I let out an unamused sigh before I look towards Seamus, who is just as done with this as I am. Turning my head towards Kevin, I whisper, "Let's head to class. This is going to take a while."

He doesn't argue with me. Keeping his arm around me, he and I start walking away from the group, Spoon and Seamus joining us soon after, and we go straight to our lockers. I had Seamus and Spoon with me in my next class, so as soon as we got our books, we went straight to it together. However, the entire time we all walked and talked, I couldn't help but feel a little sick.

In a few hours, we're going to be having a meeting with the Bros Angels. _What does that mean, and why do I have this sickening feeling that this isn't going to end the way Jordan wants it too?_


	6. Meeting

The moment school ends, we immediately set Jordan's plan into action, as ridiculous as that sounds. After we dropped off our books, we all sprinted to the school's parking lot and ran to our cars. Spencer and Joe say a quick goodbye before they run off to try to catch the city bus, while the rest of us jump into the three cars. I nervously start tapping my foot as Jordan leads everyone out of the school parking lot and starts driving the opposite direction of our house.

Kevin notices how nervous I am, so in an attempt to calm me down, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him, rubbing my arm. We don't say anything to each other, but the gesture itself does help put me at ease, just a bit. It tells me that he will be there to help me if needed, but what keeps me on edge is the not knowing. Jordan never explained what it was that we were going to be doing, so anything and everything is on the table. 

My heart starts to beat harder and faster as we start to actually leave the city and go up one of the mountains that surrounds it. And it's not just any mountain at that. It's a mountain that everyone knows has a clearing, perfect for parking your car, star gazing, looking out into that city, and getting it on in the back of the car. A well-known spot that everyone in the city calls "The Point". 

"What are we doing up here," I finally ask, too worried to say silent anymore.

Jordan doesn't say anything, however, which seems to make everyone else in the car even more nervous than before. "Jordan," Dan starts, his nerves becoming clear in his voice. "What exactly is the plan for Friday's party?"

"We're about to find out," is all that Jordan told us. However, after saying this, he went back to being silent, not answering any of our questions. 

After some time, we finally all get to the clearing, which is where we finally park, in the middle of the empty area. As soon as Jordan turns his car off and steps out, everyone else does the same. However, the tension and nerves have yet to leave anyone.

"Alright, Jordan," Dex asks, leaning against Spoon's car. "You dragged us all the way up here and have yet to say anything about what the fuck is happening. So, how about you let the rest of us in on what exactly we're doing up here?"

Jordan looks over to the road and starts tapping his foot a bit before he finally turns to us. "Alright, I think now is the best time to explain everything."

"Any fucking time would have been a good time," Spoon interrupts, annoyed.

"So, we're about to have a little meeting with the Bros Angels to discuss this little mishap about the party. And we aren't leaving or allowing them to leave until they agree to back down. So, Spoon, Sly, I need you both to get back into your cars and wait by the road. Block it off as soon as you two see all of their cars come through and don't move them until I tell you guys too." Spoon and Eddie nod before they step back into their cars, turning them back on. "As for the rest of us, I just need you guys to stay behind me. I'm going to do most of the talking, but whenever you guys feel the need to, don't be afraid to jump in. And... if you see any of them make a move, I want you guys to jump in. I picked this place because I know for a fact that most of the cops at this time are keeping an eye on the schools and parks. No one ever comes up here while the sun is still up, so the police won't be coming by anytime soon."

I feel sweat start to build up on my palms as Jordan finishes talking. The idea of fighting alone is honestly a scary thought, but for me, it is much worse. I have Hemophilia A, which means that my blood clots at a slower rate than everyone else. Normally, it isn't anything serious nor does it bother me, but that's a different story when it comes to me being in a fight. Especially when it's against the Bros Angels. If they were to hit me in the wrong way, it could be extremely serious.

And not only that... but the idea of having to fight Max or Chilled... _They used to be my best friends... I couldn't..._

"You didn't seriously bring us up here looking for a fight, did you," I suddenly hear Aleks yell. "If you did, that is so fucked up, Jordan, and you know it!"

"Of course I don't want us to actually fight," Jordan yells back. "I mean, for god's sake, we're on thin ice with the school as it is, and for us to get into a fight outside of it; I'm not looking for any of us to go to jail! However, if they try, or do anything, I want you guys to get ready for it."

As soon as he said this, I looked down to my feet and leaned back against the car. I can only pray to god that Diction didn't show up with them to keep that from happening, but even without him, a lot of the people in the Bros Angels have a short fuse when it came to us. _Then again, the same could be said with us... What are the chances of a fight breaking out... God, I could only hope they are low... I don't want anyone to get hurt..._

Not too long after Jordan finishes telling us his plan, we finally hear a couple of engines coming up from the road. We all look, Spoon and Eddie shutting the doors to their cars as they get ready for their part of Jordan's plan. Jordan turns completely around and crosses his arms, and the rest of us stand up straight, keeping our eyes all locked on the road. After a few seconds, we finally see what we were looking for. Two black cars made their way up the road and into the clearing, and the second the last car comes in, Spoon and Eddie book it to the entrance, both parking side by side to block it off.

The two cars come closer to us, stopping possibly a few yards away. We all watch the cars, everyone's stares quickly becoming glares as we wait for the Bros Angels to come out. We end up waiting for about five minutes before the first car opens its driver side door, and Max steps out. As soon as he shut his door, the other car doors then opened all at once and the rest of his group jumped out, shutting them after.

Max then walked in front of the cars, stopping a few feet in front of Jordan, while the rest of his group walked in front of their cars, all mirroring us.

"Did your little gang of misfits really feel the need to block off the road," Max asks with a cocky smirk. "I hope you assholes know that entrapment is still very illegal, Kootra."

"It's not really entrapment if you can just walk away though," Seamus speak up, getting a sideways look from Max before he turns his attention back to Jordan.

"Let's just make this quick so we can get out of here."

"Finally something we can agree on," Jordan replies, shifting his body to the side. "Now, how about you guys be _'angels'_ and stay home that night, or go to another party. I mean, we all don't want there to be a problem, so why make this any harder than it needs to be?"

"Like hell that's going to happen. But I'm sure you _'creatures'_ would do better at home, resting after a long week of sucking each other off."

"Nah, it sounds like you got our work week confused with Renee's," Aleks then jumps in, making some of the guys break and laugh. From where I am, I can see Renee's face scrunch up in anger, but I could also see something else. In her eyes, I could see a hint of sadness. She was actually hurt by the comment. 

"You better watch your mouth, Aleks," Max growls, glaring straight at Aleks. He then looks back to Jordan before saying, "We're going to that party, and we know it would be best if you assholes stay away from it."

"There's no way we are not going to that party," Jordan tells him in a calm voice. "And you and I both know that the only reason it would be better is because none of your _'angels'_ know how to stay calm if your life depended on it."

"As if you _'creatures'_ know anything about staying calm."

Jordan takes a couple of steps closer to Max, putting himself just a few inches away from him. "Who's the one already getting mad, when all we want is for your group to stay home?"

"I've known Tom for years," Smarty then yells out. "He and I had been friends for years, and he was the one who asked me and my group to go to this party. Meanwhile, Chilled and I saw you meet that other kid in second period, Steven! I know that you just met him today! If anyone should back down from going to this party, it should be you guys!"

"It doesn't matter when he meets anyone," Kevin yells back to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "All that matters is that his friend invited us."

"And Tom invited us!"

I feel my heart start to pound harder and harder in my chest as everyone begins to yell even more. What started off as an already heated argument quickly started to heat up more as insults start getting thrown around, acting as dry wood in a wildfire. It quickly becomes clear that nothing is going to get resolved this way, and it also becomes clear that if things don't change soon, this could end badly.

My eyes dash over to Jordan and Max, who pretty much screaming in each other's face, telling the other to back down. I can see both of their fists clenched so hard that their hands are pure white. I can see the fire roaring in Max's eyes, anger and hatred brewing together into a deadly toxin, and by the sound of Jordan's voice, I can tell that he is feeling the same way. His calm tone was gone, shattered after multiple insults regarding his leadership of us. Like every fight before, this was no longer about what it started out as. It has transformed into something else. Something that was never going to end peacefully... And at this point, I have had it.

I clench my fist together, annoyed by how this entire thing has blown up and tired of the endless fighting. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, and I know that if this doesn't end right now, that's exactly how it will end.

So, with my own anger boiling over in my heart, I yell out, "Enough," at the top of my lungs. Almost immediately, everyone from both groups stopped their arguments and look over to me, shocked. I look around, panting a bit from my yell, which was still echoing around us.

As soon as everything goes silent and I can get some air into my lungs again, I finally speak up. "We're getting nowhere with this! We are just going around in a fucking circle! One that starts with us arguing over bullshit, fighting over another piece of bullshit, and then fucking each other over in some way, which is stupid! I mean, for God's sake, this is our senior year of high school, and we can't even talk shit over without fighting like a bunch of kids!"

"Ze," Jordan starts, turning around completely to face me, allowing me to see the same fire burning in his eyes as the one that was burning in Max's. "This isn't just bullshit-"

"Yes, it is, Jordan! This is about a fucking party! One of a million that will be happening this year!"

"Which is exactly why you assholes don't need to go to this one," Max then says with a cocky tone in his voice, as if he thinks this means he finally won a fight. "There's plenty of time for another party to pop up, and if not, then there's always another party another day."

"But the same could be said for us," we then hear for one of the members of the Bros Angels.

We all look over to the person that said that, shocked expressions on everyone's face. They, however, just crossed their arms and leaned against the car they came in, staring down at the ground. No one had expected them to say that; especially Max.

"Renee," he finally said, confusion so heavily laced in his voice that it made his voice crack.

Renee looks up at him, glaring at him with eyes burning with a mixture of frustration and tiredness, her lips pressed together. "I'm sorry, but he's right," she yells at him and everyone else around us. "This has been going on for years, and I'm so done with this shit! It feels like we're going in a circle with every single fight, and it's tiring. Nothing ever changes!"

"They literally just called you a whore; how could you say this?!"

"Because she and Ze are right," Chilled yells out, pushing himself off of the car he had been leaning against this whole time. "We've spent the last three years acting like a bunch of kids, calling each other names and fighting for stupid shit that doesn't even matter!"

"It literally sucks the fun out of doing anything as a group," Seamus then adds in, making Jordan look over to him. "The whole point of us making the Creatures was that we were supposed to do skits and dumb shit together as friends, but ever since this rivalry started, that's pretty much gone out the window and has been replaced with hating each other."

"That's not even adding in the fact that all of us are on the verge of getting kicked out of school," Dan adds, looking down at his feet. 

I keep my eyes locked on Jordan as everyone speaks, and I can see that his anger is finally starting to go down as he finally realizes just how this rivalry is affecting us. He looks a bit hurt, but I can see that it's because he is finally seeing that none of us are happy about how far things have gotten. Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath before he turns to us completely. "Then let's hear what you guys think we should do. What do you guys think would be a good move for us to make in order to make things better for all of us?"

"The same question goes to you guys too," Max then says, turning to his group.

I stare at the two, a bit shocked at their responses. Considering how passionate they've been about this stupid rivalry over the past few years, the idea of them actually listening to us honestly felt like a dream that would never come to be. But, here it is... and I have no idea where to go from here.

Before I could start thinking up an idea, Kevin speaks up and says, "How about a trace?" 

"A trace," Jordan repeats as Max turns around to look at Kevin.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we could set up a couple of rules for both groups to follow. Rules for all of us to live our lives and just co-exist with each other. None of us have to be friends, and none of us have to fight over stupid shit like going to a party. All of us could go and have fun without thinking if the other group is going to do or say something."

Jordan and Max turn and look at each other, Max's face scrunching up as he simply just looks at Jordan. It's easy to tell that the idea of having to get along isn't their favorite idea, and it's hard to tell if they're even willing to do it. However, after possibly a minute of nothing but silence, Jordan finally says, "Why don't we drop everyone off and talk about this, just you and I, Max?"

"That might be one of the only few things I will ever agree with you on, Kootra."

"I'll text you about where we'll meet up then." After stating that, Jordan raises his arm up and signals to Eddie and Spoon, telling them to move out of the way.

After this, everyone finally is allowed to get back into the cars so we could leave. The moment I jump back into Jordan's car, I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. Just the idea of us having a simple trace is more than enough to make me feel like I'm laying on a cloud. It may not be much, but it is at the very least something to hope for. Something that could possibly make it easier to go through school without worrying over if a fight is going to break out because someone sat in front of someone else. Or maybe even... 

_No, it is going to take more than just a trace to change some of the rules set into place for the rivalry... But even just the slight bit of hope to maybe being able to talk to my best friend again... I think that would be a dream I could die happy with._


	7. Meeting

***Jordan's POV***

I let out a heavy sigh as I walk up to the old brick building that I swear hasn't changed since I was in middle school. There's no sign anywhere near the place, other than the neon open sign in the window on the door. If I hadn't been here before or if I wasn't led here years ago by the people I used to call my friends, I wouldn't even know where this place was, nor would I feel safe walking into this place. However, I know this place far too well... I hold too many sweet memories from here... Memories part of me wishes I could forget...

Taking a deep breath and pushing down my nerves, I walk up to the glass door and push it open, almost immediately getting hit by the mouth washing smell of freshly baked pizza. My stomach almost starts growling from the familiar smell alone, but I try to keep all of that back as I walk into the old pizza place. Looking around, I can't help but get hit by a wave of nostalgia as I see all of the old arcade machines gathered up in the back area of the restaurant. 

However, after scanning the restaurant, which I can only describe as an edgy Peter Piper's, I can't help but notice that someone isn't here yet. This makes me groan and roll my eyes. "Why is he always late?"

Looking over to the counter, where the cashier is leaning as she scrolls through her phone, I quickly decide to kill two birds with one stone. As soon as I walk up, she puts her phone down and takes my order for me, handing me a buzzer to tell me when it's done. I then go to the dining area and sit in an empty booth to wait for Max. After a minute or so, I get a bit bored and pull out my phone to mess around on Twitter.

After a while, I hear someone sit in the seat across from me, causing me to sigh before I slip my phone back into my pocket. "You're late."

"I needed to take care of some things before I left," Max tells me as he leans back and crosses his arms. "Let's just make this quick so we can get out of here."

"Glad we're on the same page about that. Let's make this quick and simple. You Angels stay away from my boys, don't talk to them, don't insult them, and don't go out of your way to annoy them. In return, my boys will do the same."

"I can definitely agree to that, but, I want this to be clear," he starts off before leaning closer to me, putting his arms on the table. "If we hear that you Creatures say one word about us, the trace is over. I'm not going to sit back and let you bastards talk shit about us."

"The same will go towards your group. I also better not hear about you jerks threatening anyone from my group."

"Seriously, why don't you just cuss already."

This comment throws me off a bit, causing me to have to think for a bit before I can even say, "... What?"

"Why are you keeping it PG? It's not like anyone here watches either of us or anyone we play with."

"I don't need to cuss to get my point across."

"Yes, but saying things like 'jerks' sort of makes you sound like a kid."

I groan and pinch my brow. "Can we please focus on the topic at hand?!"

"What else could there be for us to talk about? We don't fight as long as we don't talk shit or threaten each other. Simple as that. What else could we possibly talk about for this truce?"

I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it once I realize that he was right. Honestly, I thought he and I would have argued a lot more about this, but we managed to come to an agreement in a matter of thirty seconds. I try not to allow my embarrassment show however before I say, "Well we don't need to talk about my clean mouth."

"Whatever you say, Kootra," he says, rolling his eyes at me. He goes to say something else but stops once my buzzer starts going off, telling us that my order was ready. This makes him raise an eyebrow towards me. "You ordered something from here?"

"What?! I have twelve mouths to feed," I tell him before I get up and start walking to the counter. 

"You know you didn't have to make the group so big."

I roll my eyes before I pick up the boxes and turn around to face him. "You and I both know that the size of the group doesn't matter. Now, since we're done here, I'm going to leave."

"Whatever you say, Kootra."

"Will you stop calling me by my channel name?! I swear you only call me that to annoy me!"

"Well, what am I suppose to call you?"

"Anything else," I then tell him before I start walking towards the door.

Since I'm holding the pizzas with both of my arms, I try to keep my balance as I use my leg to open the door. Once I get it open and am about to step out, I am stopped in place when I hear Max say, "Whatever you say, Jojo."

The world almost immediately stops spinning as my stomach starts to twist and my heart starts to ache. However, I shut my eyes and take a deep breath to recollect myself. _I can't show weakness. Not now._

The moment I can feel time start to move forward again, I just look over my shoulder and stare coldly at Max. "You know what, Kootra is fine," I then tell him in a cold tone before I turn away from him and walk out the door, not wanting to see his face anymore.

I keep up a quick pace to get me to my car as fast as I can. Once I get to it, I throw the pizzas into the backseat before I get in and start the engine. However, I don't drive away. Keeping my hands on the steering wheel, I look forward and finally allow my wall to come down a bit. I finally allow tears to fall down my cheeks, and I finally allow myself to start sobbing as my already fragile heart starts to break all over again.

_It's been three years. I can't keep doing this._


	8. Payback

I can't help but giggle a bit as I push the pot onto Kevin's nightstand. Part of me really wants to hurry up and start the prank, but I know how pissed everyone would be if we didn't take care of the innocent ones first.

Walking around to the opposite side of his bed, I gently run my hand along his cat's, Hox, back to wake him up with a mixture of a purr and a meow. I smile at the kitty as he leans into my hand and slowly starts to stand up, allowing me to pick him up. The second he's in my arms, I walk to the door as fast and as quietly as I can before I leave the room and go downstairs. The second my foot touches the ground floor, I immediately run to the back door, which Jordan is holding open for us. Everyone else had already gotten the pets out of the house, which means now that I got Hox out, we can finally start.  
Holding back our laughter, we all sneak back upstairs and go into the rooms we were assigned to. Once back in Kevin's room, I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out several firecrackers. Keeping the door particularly open, I sneak over to his nightstand and look over to him, making sure that he is still asleep. Once I know that he is, I pull out my lighter and hold the firecrackers over the pot. Looking over to his clock, I see that we have one minute left before we start the prank.

My heart starts pounding in my chest and I pull my leg back, ready to run when needed. Then, it finally hits 6 a.m.

I light up the firecrackers and instantly throw them into the pot, putting a lid on top of it to not cause a fire, and run out of the room as it starts going off. As I slam the door shut, the others all run out of their rooms and do the same. We then start laughing as all of us hold the doors close and hear the screams coming from all of them. Seconds after the screaming starts, I can feel Kevin trying to pull the door open, but I put my leg on the wall and pull back as hard as I can in order to keep it closed.

Panicked screams turn into angry yells for many of the rooms, which causes a lot of us to laugh. It isn't long until I feel Kevin stop pulling at the door and I notice that his room goes quiet, except for the cracking of the firecrackers. At first, I think that he is possibly opening the window or something in order to air out his room. However, I immediately realize that I'm wrong when I look over to my room and I see him walk out, his arms across.

"Fuck," is all that I need to say to get the other's attention, causing them to look at me before following my gaze over to Kevin.

"Run," is the only piece of advice Aleks gives me, which I immediately take.

Throwing open Kevin's door, I take a couple of steps in and wait to hear what happens. "He's going through your room," Joe then yells, giving me the warning and distraction I need.

Knowing that Kevin most likely hear Joe, I run to his window, which is still wide open, and I climb throw it, landing on the roof of the front patio. Being careful not to trip, I quickly make my way across the roof over to a large tree that was growing on the side of our house, one of the branches reaching over the patio roof to giving the cats a place where they can climb up and down from whenever they find a way to get outside. However, cats don't really weigh the same amount as a person.

Either way though, I don't back down. Once I get over to the tree, I grab onto one of the branches that are higher up and I step onto the lower branch and start crawling closer to the tree. Once I'm actually in the tree, I can hear some yelling coming from the house, however, one sticks out more. "Holy- Ze! What are you doing," I hear Kevin yell out.

Looking over to the house, I can see several of the guys all made their way to several different windows and are all piling on top of each other to see what I was doing. Even from a distance, I could so clearly see Kevin was more than ready to jump out of the window just to stop me. However... I made it this far.

Taking a deep breath, I let go of the higher branch and lean down, grabbing the one I was standing on before I jump off of it, screams from the others fill the neighborhood as my body disappears from sight, but I'm perfectly fine. Aside from a slight heart-attack when I felt the branch bend a bit, the branch itself had managed to hold my weight, making it much easier and safer for me to jump down, falling over a bit, but managing to not even scrap my hands.

Laughing at both how stupid what I did was and how much adrenaline is pumping through my veins at that moment, I stand up and run to the gate to the backyard and open the back door just in time to see most of the guys running out the front door, going to check on me. Out of everyone, only one person looks back, and he's the only one to run over to me, pushing me outside before slamming the door behind me.

"What the fuck was that," Kevin quietly yells as he grabs my face and starts looking me over. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Taking his hands, I pull them off of me and look into his eyes. "Babe, I'm fine. It wasn't that big of a fall."

"You still could have seriously gotten hurt though."

Shaking my head, I lean in and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away. After a bit, he kisses me back, which was when I pulled away, taking his hands in mine before smiling at him. "Babe, I'm fine. I knew what I was doing and how stupid it was. You don't need to worry about me."

Letting out a sigh, he pulls me closer to him and hugs me. "Just, don't do this shit again."

I giggle a bit before I hug him back and tell him, "I won't... Sorry for the prank, by the way."

Almost immediately after saying that, I hear Kevin chuckle darkly in my ear. "You know, I almost forgot about that."

Cursing to myself in my head, I try to pull away, but fail to break out of Kevin's arms before he pushes me into the wall. Pinning my hands to the wall, Kevin seemingly looms over me like a tower, his dark eyes traveling all over me. I feel my face heat up the second this happens, and I try to tell Kevin to stop, but before I could get a word in, he leans in and kisses me before leaning in a little farther and starts nibbling on my neck.

Letting out a gasp, I try to push him away, but his grip is much stronger than anyone would think it would be. As I struggle as well, I can feel his light nibbles on my neck start to get a little harder. He also starts sucking and kissing the same spot, eventually forcing a soft moan out. Although part of me really wants to sit back and enjoy this, there are several other parts that are practically screaming at me to stop this, for several reasons. Only one of which I can actually say.

"Kevin," I moan out before I try to push him away with my leg. "Stop, please. The guys might see us."

He chuckles darkly before he pushes his leg in between mine. "No one is going to look back here. Come on, babe."

I can feel my body start to heat up the longer he kisses me and rubs his body up against mine. My breathing quickly starts to shake, and I want to try to stop him again, but the words seem to get caught in my throat. Thankfully, however, it's when this starts to happen when we hear someone clear their throat right next to us, causing both of us to jump and turn to the person that is leaning in the doorway. Although I'm truly happy to have had things end right there, I can't stop wishing I could shrink away when I see that all-knowing look in Jordan's eyes.

"Glad to see that you found him, Kevin," Jordan starts, shifting his gaze over to Kevin first. "Now, why don't you go get dressed; the last thing we want is to be late for school."

Kevin nervously clears his throat before he starts walking around Jordan. "Right, I'll go do that right now." As he walked behind Jordan, he and I quickly lock eyes and he gives me a smirk and a wink before going inside, making me blush even harder than I already was.

Biting my cheek, I look over to Jordan before looking down to the ground in front of me. "Alright, first off," he starts, making me look up at him. "Never do that again. Everyone actually thought you had died when you jumped out of the tree."

"It was less than a two-story drop. If anyone else did that, no one would have batted an eye and would have assumed he was okay."

"Not everyone in the group has Hemophilia A, Ze." Once he says this, I look back down and sigh, knowing that he is right. "At least the next time you do this, please just stay by the tree so the guys can see that you're alright." I nod, telling him I understand. "Alright, and the next thing I want to talk to you about," he then starts before shutting the door, which had been wide open this whole time he was talking to us. "I know I told you to open up to Kevin, but this wasn't what I meant."

Feeling my face heat up again, just after it had started to go back to normal, I look up and shake my head. "This honestly wasn't what I had planned. He just started kissing me, and-"

"Ze, honestly, what you two do in your relationship doesn't affect me. If you two want to do that, you're free to. All I ask is that you guys don't do it where the neighbors can all see, and when we are all home, keep it PG." Before I can then say anything else, he places his hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye. "And talk to him. I mean, actually, talk to him. Tell him how you feel and see if you can work past it together. If you think you and Kevin have a shot at making this thing last, then go for it. I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

I sigh and look away. "I know... I will, I promise."

After saying this, he nods and turns away from me, opening the door and walking in, with me slowly following behind him. Shortly after walking in, I quickly grab my stuff and run out of the house with Jordan, Dan, and Kevin, all of us jumping into Jordan's car and pulling away before all the others. It's only on the first day of school when we all drive in together as a group, which is why Kevin and I wanted to ride with Jordan so badly. Less chance of us being late and we don't have to listen to him and Dan bickering like an old married couple.

Anyways, once we get to school, everything pretty much starts off like the day before. We walk to our lockers before class starts and simply start talking to each other the moment we grab what we need for our first class. As time goes by, the rest of the guys slowly make their way into the school, until the group is completely here. Once everyone breaks into their smaller group, Kevin turns his attention completely to me, leaning against the locker as he talks to me.

As he and I talk, I can't shake the feeling of being watched. It's a bit unnerving; however, I try not to let it show. Once the bell rings, I push myself off of the locker and start walking around Kevin in order to go to class, but stop when he grabs my arm and pulls me back a bit. I feel my face heat up as soon as I feel his lips press against my cheek. Looking up at him, I shy up a bit before I whisper, "We agreed not here."

"I know," he whispers back before he turns away from me. "Just wanted to see you flustered a bit. Only time until you're ready, I promise." Once he tells me that, he runs off to quickly catch up with the guys he has this class with. After taking a minute to pull myself back together, I run to class as well, quickly catching up to Jordan and Seamus just as they were about to walk in.

First and second period feel like they both went by in a flash. Although it is somewhat nice since it means the school day will go by faster, it also made my stomach twist and turn with nerves. This means that soon I will have to sit in class with Chilled again... Something that I don't want to do but want to do at the same time.

Even with the truce, I know that Chilled and I will be expected to stay away from each other or to at the very least, not talk to each other. However, knowing that doesn't make me wish for things to be different, nor does it make having to avoid Chilled hurt any less.

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Kevin, who happily puts his hands on my shoulders and gives me a little shake. "You ready to go," he asks me with a big smile, which makes me smile back.

"Yeah," I simply reply before closing my locker and walking side by side with Kevin to our next classes.

Once I get to my class, I walk in and take the first empty seat I see before I silently start praying that Chilled sits far away from me. Unlike yesterday, I managed to get here before him, however, that doesn't mean he has to sit next to me again. He can sit far away from me, and it will be his choice.

However, life never works for you... Something I should have learned by now, honestly.

As I pull open my notebook to start doodling before class, I suddenly feel someone slam their hand into my shoulder, making me piss a bit in pain. "Well, well, well," I then hear coming before beside me, making my blood freeze up. Looking over to where Chilled had sat yesterday, I'm shocked and scared to see Nick, also known as Diction, sitting there, his hand still resting on my shoulder. "If it isn't the Creature's one and only Littest Viking," he then laughs, his eyes locked on me. "But this is funny; where are your bodyguards, pipsqueak?"

I gulp and I see the shimmer in his eyes, telling me all that he wants to do to me while the guys are all away from me. Almost immediately I'm brought back in time Sophomore year, where the worst of the harassment came from. Getting pulled around by my collar, getting throwing into walls or pushed over tables and chairs and having to go to the nurse every other day to take my medicine so much that I had to get it refilled five times that year. It was like Diction wanted to make me kill me. 

I have a new box sitting in the nurse’s office now I know, however, I’m honestly scared about having to run over there in order to have to use it again. However, I don't need it. I know I don't. Or, at least, I'm reminded that when I hear Chilled say as he sits behind me, "Leave him alone, Diction. He hasn't done anything to us."

"Oh come on, Chilly," Diction growls while trying to sound like he isn't annoyed by the rescue. "I'm not doing anything or hurting anyone. I'm just having a nice, friendly, **TALK** with our little friend here." As he said this, he slammed his hand, hard, into my back, causes me to jump forward a bit and bump my ribs into the desk.

"Diction! Come on, we just made a deal with them that we wouldn't do anything to them until they did something to us; and you know that if we break first, Max is going to be pissed off."

After Chilled tells him that, Diction takes his hand off of me and turns to face the front, growling and glaring at me for as long as he can. Once his eyes are off of me, I let out a soft sigh and look forward, going back to doodling before class officially starts. However, only minutes after class finally starts, I feel something jabbing my arm continuously, trying to get my attention.

Trying not to make it obvious, I look over my shoulder to see what's happening, only to see Chilled trying to reach over to give me a folded up note. Biting my cheek, I reach over, trying not to allow my arm to go too high above the desks, but I take the note from Chilled. Gulping, I open the note under my desk and flatten it out on top of my notebook in order to read it.

_ ** "Sorry about Diction. He wasn't exactly happy when he heard about the truce, and he still isn't looking forward to playing nice." ** _

Looking up to make sure the teacher isn't looking, I quickly grab my pen and quickly write back, _**"It's fine. Thanks for sticking up for me."**_ Before I send him the note back. After this, he tries to pass me another note; however, I'm unable to get it from him.

The teacher never takes her eyes off of me, and by the time the bell rings, Diction and Chilled seem to vanish into the sea of students. My stomach twists as I wonder just what that note Chilled wanted to give me said, I don't allow any emotions to show. Not until I meet back up with Kevin and I force a smile.

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it just might drive me insane.


	9. Late Night Talk

The day seemed to have just flown by faster than I personally would have liked. It felt like one minute I was walking up to my group, getting what I needed for my fourth class, and then the next, I was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Just as my luck would have it though, not only does time seem to slow down to a snail's pace once I'm trying to fall asleep, but my mind isn't allowing sleep to come to me easily either. So, I'm left tossing from one side of the bed to the other, trying weird and different positions in order to get comfortable enough to drift to sleep, but nothing works.

By the time one in the morning rolls around, I'm both annoyed and tired, yet my body still insists on fighting me over going to sleep right now. Once I realize the time, I sigh and sit up in bed, deciding that perhaps a small late-night snack and some herbal tea or hot milk might help. Scooting to the edge of the bed, I reach over to my nightstand and grab my phone, turning on the flashlight on it before I get up and make my way out into the hallway. I don't want to turn on any of the lights and wake up any of the guys, so I thought it would be fair for me to use my phone to find my way through the house.

After walking down the long hallway and making my way down the stairs, I turn the corner and walk straight to the kitchen, turning on the light for in it before I turn off my flashlight. Placing my phone on the counter, I walk over to the fridge and open it, looking through it for something to eat and/or drink. Within a matter of minutes, I pull out a bag of carrot sticks and some milk. It may not be the best mix in the world, but it should do the job.

Pouring the milk into a mug, I place it in the microwave for about a minute and a half before I get a small bowl and fill it with carrot sticks and put everything away. Once that's done, the microwave goes off, so I quickly open it to keep it from going for too long and waking everyone up. Taking out the hot mug, I place it on the courter and allow it to start cooling off before I start drinking it. So instead, I open Twitter on my phone and start scrolling through it as I start eating the carrot sticks. After my third stick, I reach for the bowl to grab another and feel that the bowl is gone. Dropping my phone, I look over and see that the bowl had just somehow disappeared, but before I could react, I hear a crunch behind me. Spinning around, I practically jump when I'm face to face with Kevin, who is holding the bowl in one hand.

"What the hell are you still doing up, Kev," I ask, a little mad at his little joke and taking back my snack.

"Checking to see what you're doing," he then answers with a smug look on his face. "And you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to make some hot milk and get a snack," I tell him as I place the bowl down on the counter, turning my back on him.

"Why didn't you come knocking on my door or text me then," he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "You know I'm here to give you company when you need it, babe."

"I didn't know if you were asleep or not, and I didn't want to wake you," I explain, leaning against him as I feel his hands start to gently rub my waist.

He kisses my neck a couple of times before he whispers into my ear, "You know I would wake up from the dead just to be there when you need me."

I chuckle a bit and look down at the bowl and mug in front of me... _Jordan said I needed to open up to him... I need to be honest... This might be the best time._

Taking a deep breath, I roll my head back and rest it on his shoulder. "Kevin, can I tell you something and you not get mad?"

"... I can promise to try to not get mad. Why? What's going on?"

Gulping, I pull myself out of his arms and turn around to face him. I can already feel my nerves starting to twist in my stomach, making me feel a little sick, but I know that I need to push through this. I know that I need to move on from this stupid crush, especially when I know that nothing will ever happen between Chilled and I... _I need to accept that... I need to do this._

"Well, you do you remember when we first started talking, how I said that I had my own little reason for not wanting to be open about my sexuality?"

"Of course... You know you don't-"

"I want to," I say, knowing what he was going to say. Taking another deep breath, I look down at my feet and feel my heart start hammering so hard in my chest that I feel like it's going to break my rib cage open. "I want to be honest with you... You deserve that."

I look back up to him and see that he has a somewhat worried expression, but he says nothing. "Kev... The reason why I didn't want to tell the others I'm gay is... is because I... I have a crush on somebody else."

The moment the words escape my lips, I almost immediately see the hurt in Kevin's eyes. "Oh... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't think that I don't care about you, Kevin, because I do."

"Well, why-"

"I said yes to you because I wanted to try things out with you, and believe me when I say that you have been nothing but amazing."

This answer makes him smile a bit, but then it quickly falls as another question comes to his mind. "Are you telling me this because you want to be with him then?"

"No. I'm telling you this because, well, you've been open with me. It's only fair that I be open with you. You told me your dream, so, I thought it was fair to tell you my secret."

"Well, who is he? Have you told him that you like him or anything? And, why keep it a secret if you like someone?"

I bite my lips, nervously, before taking another deep breath. "The guy I have a crush on... is Chilled."

Almost immediately after admitting my feelings, I see the hurt in his eyes turn into a roaring fire as anger quickly overtakes him. Despite only just joining the group a few months before he and I got together, he had quickly gotten into the rivalry. I know that he only suggested the idea of having a truce with the Bros Angels because he saw how tired I was of fighting. If it was up to him, I know he would have loved for the argument to switch into a brawl. Knowing him, I know he would have loved to throw a couple of punches at them. If it wasn't for me, he would have never suggested peace; and now that I'm admitting to liking one of them, I’m sure he's regretting it.

"Wait; you fucking like Chaos?! You like that fucking asshole from the Bros Angels?!"

"He's not an asshole."

"He's with those Angels, so yes he fucking is!"

"You don't know him like I do, Kevin!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I mean he was my best friend! Before the rivalry, he was a part of the Creatures. That's how we met, and we quickly became friends. We were really close and at some point, I caught feelings for him. When he left the group, I was upset, but I thought I could still talk to him whenever. When the Bros Angels became a group and the rivalry started, I was heartbroken."

"Well, then why are you telling me all of this now?!"

"I already told you," I start, cupping my hands around both of his. "I want to be open with you. I want to be honest. I want to be with you. I want to be happy and move on with you." As I speak, I feel my heart start to break in my chest, causing tears to start trickling down my cheeks.  
"As much as it hurts to admit it, I know I need to accept it... Chilled and I will never be together... I don't want this stupid crush to hold me back from being happy, and I'm happy with you. I'm telling you all of this because I know that you can help me move on."

Once I'm done, I lean in and give him a soft, sweet kiss, but he doesn't kiss me back. My heart pounds in my chest as I pull away and look to him, seeing anger still in his eyes, but they've seemed to have cooled off a bit. I want to say something to try to make him feel better and to allow him to know just how serious I am, but my mind is drawing a blank. After a minute or so, he finally sighs and pulls his hands away from mine.

"Ze, I just don't get it. How can you like him?"

"He was my best friend... When you spend a lot of time with someone, and you trust them with everything, it's easy to fall for them... Why did you decide you wanted to be with me?"

Kevin looks into my eyes when I ask him this, and I see the anger die down even more. "... Because whenever you and I spent time together, whether in class or in a game, I always found myself smiling even harder when I heard your voice... Do you really want me to help you move past Chilled?"

"I do, Kevin."

Once I say this, Kevin leans in and kisses me, which I quickly return, placing my hands on either side of his face. When he pulls away, he smiles and puts his hands on the counter beside me. "Alright. Then I guess we'll see how this goes from here."

Smiling back at him, I drop my hands and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as I thank him. However, when we pull away, I see that his expression had quickly turned serious. "Ze... if you want to move past this, there's something you need to do first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need to come clean to the guys as well."

"What?!"

"I don't mean about your feelings towards Chilled. I mean about your sexuality." Taking my chin in between his thumb and finger, he brings me in closer to him as he keeps his eyes locked with mine until our lips meet. The kiss is short, but it's just enough to make me crave more when he pulls away. "And," he then starts looking into my eyes again as he runs his thumb over my bottom lip. "I think we should tell them about us."

"What," I ask, my heart stopping for a second as my stomach flips from a sudden bundle of nerves tightens.

"Come on, Ze, think about it. If you want to get over Chilled, you and I are going to need to act a little more like a couple more often. I'm not going to push you to tell anyone outside of the house, but I think telling the guys will be good for you." As he spoke, he moved his hand to the side of my face and gently stroked the side of my head, while his other hand grabbed one of my hands and he gently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

Closing my eyes, I lean my head into his hand and tried to relax as I thought about what he was saying. _Would telling the guys about us really help me? Will us having the ability to be a couple in front of them really help?... I need to trust him..._

Opening my eyes, I look into his dark chocolate brown eyes and nod. "Okay... We'll... We'll try to tell them tomorrow."

His eyes instantly light up, causing him to lean in and kiss me, this one being much rougher than any of the other ones that we've shared, not that I'm complaining. Once we pull away, we decide to relax for a bit as I finished my carrot sticks and lukewarm milk. I guess I like the company, but I would be lying if I were to say having him there also made me feel nervous for the morning.

_I... I need to do this... I need to accept the truth and move on... It will hurt so much less that way._

**Author's Note:**

> _ **Hey Foxes!** _
> 
> _ **Okay, I'm going to keep this short and simple. This is a rewrite of an old fic I wrote three years ago. The updates will be coming out every Wednesday. So yeah! Hope you all have a good day and I'll see all you Lovely Fox in the next chapter! Bye!** _


End file.
